Minor movement of panels can generate and/or perpetuate noise. In instances where panels form a cabin area, such as the exterior body panels of a vehicle, any noise caused or transferred by the movement of the panels may travel into the cabin area, and negatively affect the driving experience of the passengers within the cabin area. It is therefore desirable to attenuate the noise generated or transferred by the body panels, to improve the driving experience of the passengers.